Adam Destine (Earth-616)
Adam fought in the Crusades under Richard the Lionheart and had other military exploits. He always seemed to escape injury and was given the name Adam Destine. He had a vision of defeating a powerful sorcerer. Adam was captured by nomads led by Al Kadhdhaab. They wanted him to battle Sujanaa min Raghbah, who used a magical gem to rule over Persia. Adam confronted and killed the sorcerer, but was then betrayed by the nomads. In retaliation, a dying Adam destroyed the gem, freeing the genie he had met years ago. After healing his wounds, she granted him immortality and invulnerability. The two wed and had many children over the centuries. After being forced to kill one of his children, Vincent Destine, Adam went out into space and did not return for nearly fifteen years.Back story for the first Clandestine series. After the family's existence became known and several members were killed, the ClanDestine set out to find him and defend themselves. Adam returned to Earth with the help of the Silver Surfer. | Powers = Immortality: Adam Destine is absolutely immortal and invulnerable, and will live forever without fear of ever being harmed. He is immune to all and all diseases, injury, and cannot be harmed by any weapon or attack, including psychic attack. He does not age, and remains forever young and handsome. He only feels pain when one of his children has died. Adam does not require nourishment, can survive unaided in the vacuum of outer space, and does not need to sleep. Basically he is "not permitted to die or get hurt" no matter what the circumstances, he can be teleported to outer-space or buried beneath the earth and he will survive without the need to eat, drink or breathe. His powers cannot be absorbed, negated, erased, changed, copied, etc. New powers can still be developed and existing ones strengthened, but only through the his own will and abilities. He is eternal and indestructible. * Absolute Invulnerability:''He is immune to any/all kind of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. He cannot be harmed by projectiles or puncturing, nor can he be poisoned, drowned, suffocated, or damaged in any conventional way (his skin feels like well-toned flesh);. He keeps his normal supersense of touch. Physical, energy, chemical, and psychic assaults have negligible effects on him. As a result of this he has unlimited stamina. ''Natural Body: Possesses a perfect genes & body, with smooth flawless skin, perfect; white teeth, hair on his head, with a lean perfect, golden-proportioned body, his body shape remain's perfect no matter how much calories he intakes. He is capable of precise manipulation of his muscles, bones, flesh, blood, organs, nerves, hair, scents, pheromones, cardiovascular system, etc, and he can control them with conscious/subconscious command, allows him to adjust or improve body functions. He is tall, dignified, majestic young man. He's remarkably handsome with an elegant face, valiant eyebrow, piercing/sincere eyes, capable of sweeping any heart at a glance. He has a strong, attractive manly scent that rises from him. His vocal cords allow him to speak, sing, whisper, yell, hum, etc. in any pitch, voice or tone. He is very "well-endowed" and possesses possesses endless; willpower, humor, nobility, sincerity, vitality, handsomeness, kindness, badassery, virility, libido, empathy, eloquence, charisma and will to live. He never gets bored of life, does not feel guilt, regret, pain or real fear, allowing him to live forever without ever falling to despair, & always enjoying life. * Auto-Reflexes: He can easily dodge gunfire and attacks even when his not consciously aware of them, his reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes, illusions and feints are ineffective. * Perfect Agility: His agility, balance, dexterity, and bodily coordination are perfect. He is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their invulnerability.. He can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. * Perfect Equilibrium: He can achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He’s able to instinctively adjust his position, this allows him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. * Enhanced Speed: He can easily run at speeds of 60 mph, he can react and maneuver in microseconds. * Enhanced Strength: He is able to lift objects many times his own body weight, approximately 11,000 pounds (5,5 tons). * Enhanced Senses: His senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, touch, perception are augmented to heightened levels of function; can easily see fired bullets. He has an extrasensory danger sense which alerts him to danger. * Pain Receptor Control: He can turn his pain receptors on and off, but he does not lose his senses of touch. Alpha:'He naturally exerts his willpower unto others; attracting others to perceive him as the natural leader. He possesses supernatural empathy and charisma. He easily gains the trust, respect and loyalty of others. He can also induce fear and intimidation in others leaving them defenseless, and obedient. These abilities affect any species *'Hypnotic Charm: Subliminal psionic talent channeled through his voice that allows a subtle influence over any sentient mind. Allows him to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests *'Superhuman Attractiveness:' He has some degree of supernatural attractiveness which tends to compel women to fall in love with him upon first sight. He passively radiates an aura of attractiveness, naturally inducing pleasure and desire while subtly lifting inhibitions. The affected targets remain fully themselves, but can't help but long for his favor and affection, and can't bring themselves to cause him harm except as a last resort, like an irreplaceable treasure too precious to be lost. Intuitive Precognition: He has the ability to intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. The power works on a purely instinctual level: he can spontaneously feel how events are going to unfold and what the best course of action is, making it more an inherent part of himself than an external ability. This hyper-instinct allows him to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying his survivability and success rate, allowing him to overcome great hardships with minimal damage and pull victory from the jaws of defeat despite all odds. | Abilities = Adam was highly skilled in the use of a sword. | Strength = Adam apparently possessed normal human strength. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Category:Fencing Category:Precogs Category:Pain Suppression Category:Self Sustenance Category:Invisibility Category:Destine Family Category:Telepaths